Eiden
Eiden (formerly known as God) is a recurring character that acts as an antagonist, but is not exactly one for most of the story until the Only One True God arc where he becomes the main antagonist. Having "died" in the Great War, a fragment God equal of Samuel changed his appearance to one of a human and continuously wandered the Earth, hoping to find humankind still worthy of supporting. Hundred of years after the Great War, having lost his hope, finally started antagonizing the Three Factions in Khaos Brigade as an unknown enemy until Michael found out about his true identity in the summit for the Peace Treaty. Appearance Over time, his appearance has evolved. Eiden is currently usually seen wearing a simple hoodie or windbreaker and shorts no matter the weather. His eyes are always closed and never seen open, Eiden having closed them after the Great War, relying on his magical powers to sense everything around him to navigate. Personality Despite formerly being a fragment the benevolent God of before, disappointment and resentment of the humans caused Eiden to dislike all humans and almost every race. This part caused him to close his eyes for as long as he could remember, his last sight being "the grand quiet trees of the forest he was born in." He dislikes doing the dirty work of people and holds no mercy to any being, notably erasing the existence of people without any effort. Most of the time, he is shown being nonchalant and unfazed by any events revolving around him, believing(or knowing) nothing would affect him greatly. He speaks with confidence and without care, usually angering opponents with his dismissal towards danger. Background After God's death in the Great War, a fragment of himself landed in an unnamed forest and was left to grow and form. From it came Eiden with the complete memories of God and is almost an incarnation of God himself, notably lacking His benevolence. Although being "born" a human, Eiden not only held all memories of God, but also powers. As he took his last sight of Earth, he wandered for centuries and built up his knowledge of everything, from botany to combat magic, even armed and unarmed combat. Because of his power, long life, and personality, he has created many enemies in the supernatural world, including many Greco-Roman gods, monsters, dragons, and notable figures in human history. Despite his immense bounty, he is virtually invisible due to his powers as a stillwater. Plot Arc 1: Servants of the Grail War Arc 2: The False Grail War Arc 3: A World Parallel to Asdivine Arc 4: Only One True God Major Battles Arc 2: The False Grail War Arc 3: A World Parallel to Asdivine Arc 4: Only One True God Abilities Magic: Eiden contains all magic pools of God, all of God's knowledge of magic, all types and forms of magic, and all elements of magic, literally knowing everything known to man. Immense Strength: Very rarely does Eiden see it fit to fight physically, but he has implied sparing with giants for a few decades to improve his strength, eventually surpassing them easily in an all-out physical fight. Immense Speed: Although using mainly teleportation, he boasts immeasurable speed, outspeeding many of the fastest creatures that exist. Immense Endurance: He haughtily boasted that any form of attack is almost futile against him, jabbing at Sirzechs that none of his ancestors ever came close to damaging him even with full control of the Power of Destruction Precognition: He states he is able to see into the future and can use it to his advantage, but usually taunts his opponents by stating doing so is pointless as they are too predictable to matter. Reflex: Due to his reflexes, he is usually mistaken for his unnatural reflex to be linked to his ability to see into the future. Eiden states that "everything just moves too slowly around him." Stillwater: A term for the most powerful magicians. Although not much of a true ability, being a stillwater makes Eiden seem no more different than a normal human through his aura and to any magical senses, allowing him to move through the entire world of DxD(or any world) with ease. Quotes * "Oh? You think '''you're' powerful? Until you could defeat me, I believe I should be handed the title of Most Powerful Being." ''-Eiden to Curie * "I'm a god...Oh, I'm '''so sorry!' I'm not just any god, I AM God!"'' -Eiden in the Only One True God arc Trivia * Eiden is a wink towards Eden, where sins were originated * He is based off a legendary powerful stillwater found in Magium. ** The stillwater mentioned to have wiped out a city as grand as Moscow and Tokyo with a snap of his fingers although having his reasons, this isn't in any way linked to the plot of Asdivine Dreams. Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Asdivine Dreams